Detailed List of Violations and Disciplinary Actions
Detailed Violations and Disciplinary Actions 'Purpose' This document is intended to give a detailed list of Violation Issues, and the actions that can be taken to alleviate these issues. 'Description' All policy violations will be investigated fully and all customers are given the benefit of the doubt when involved in any violation issue. We are here to make DAoC a great play experience for everyone involved, and are committed to handling violation issues in a timely, fair, and unobtrusive manner. In general, Mythic Entertainment will always try to use a “3 strikes and you’re out" policy in regards to violation issues. This will be highly dependant on the nature and severity of the issue though. Possible actions that can be taken to resolve a violation issue: *No action taken. **Once we have investigated a violation issue and find that there was no violation, we will not take any action. *Level 1:Warning placed on Account. **A warning is placed on the violator’s account. This warning will have descriptive information relating to the violation and will be set at the account level. If no further violations occur, this warning will be removed after one year. If found to be online the player will be contacted in-game and directly warned. The player will be sent an e-mail explaining exactly what happened, why it happened and what exactly it means. *Level 2:Suspension. **A suspension mark is placed on the violator’s account. A suspension will be reviewed by a CSR Supervisor before being issued to ensure that it is warranted. This mark will have descriptive information relating to the violation and will be set at the account level. The violator is removed from the game, and not allowed back in for a period ranging from 1 to 7 days, depending on the severity of the violation. If there are reoccurring violations then the suspension length will be increased. This is intended to let the player cool-down and think about his actions. If no further violations occur, this mark will be removed after one year. If found to be online the player will be contacted in-game and removed from play to begin the suspension. The player will be sent an e-mail explaining exactly what happened, why it happened and what exactly it means. *Level 3:Banishment. **A Banishment mark is placed on the violator’s account. Only a CSR Supervisor or the CS Director may do this. This mark will have descriptive information relating to the violation and will be set at the account level. The violator is removed permanently from the game. Their account is marked as permanently terminated, closed, and not allowed to be re-opened. The player will be sent an e-mail explaining exactly what happened, why it happened and what exactly it means. *The level of action taken is dependent upon the severity of the violation that occurs and the violation history on the account. If there are reoccurring violations then the level of action will increase until ultimately banishment takes place. *If you have any questions or concerns about any disciplinary action that is taken against you, please send an e-mail to dispute@darkageofcamelot.com. Please send the email from the email address used by the account you wish to dispute from and include any pertinent information in this email. We will respond to your concerns as soon as possible, review the action taken to ensure it was warranted, and discuss any concerns that you may have. *The following is a detailed list of Policy Violations and the actions that can be taken to resolve them. As always, Mythic Entertainment reserves the right, in it’s sole discretion, to take any actions necessary to preserve the continuity of the game, and ensure the playability of DAoC for all of it’s customers. Category:Player Policies